ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Filia
Filia is a playable character from Skullgirls. Biography Filia was once just an average schoolgirl, but one day woke up without any memories and a second mouth on the back of her head. She was now playing host to a parasite named Samson, an unruly mop of demonic hair with incredible power. With no memories or anyone to turn to for help, if she ever hopes to piece together her forgotten past and survive the inevitable clash with the Skullgirl, Filia will need to trust this mysterious being. Appearance Filia's main appearance shows that she has mahogany-colored eyes. Her hair is hidden when Samson is wrapped on her head. Filia's main attire is based on a school uniform with a pale gray and black color. Filia wears a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt. On the bottom is a black miniskirt with a higher thigh length. Filia dons a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings and a little shade of brown shoes. Personality Filia is an easy-going and caring girl. Throughout the events of Skullgirls, Filia is shown to have a good sense of duty as she made it her top priority to receive the Skull Heart and make her wish, which she would use to restore her memories (However, this was changed to restore Painwheel back to her normal self so that she may live a normal life again). Filia's wish shows an act of selflessness as well. Although she is smart (her likes include reading and learning), she tends to be naive due to her amnesia. However, it is said her personality before Samson came along was that of a spoiled princess who was feared for being in a powerful family. It is also mentioned that she treated Carol (aka Painwheel) wrong in the past, but how she did it remains unknown. Samson, on the other hand, is shown to be a brash and rowdy parasitic symbiote. Despite those qualities, he is shown to be quite protective and supportive of Filia, as he mentioned that nobody should lay a hand on her after attacking Riccardo in story mode when he tried to hit on her. It is implied that Samson could know some things that Filia doesn't as he seemed hesitant on the subject of Painwheel knowing Filia after their fight. When Parasoul is defeated against Filia in VS mode she mutters "You're being...used." before falling out, hinting that Samson's intentions toward Filia might be considerably less than honorable and that he's only using Filia to get what he wants. This is further touched upon during Filia's meeting with Squigly and Leviathan as Leviathan states "I won't idly watch you bring doom to another host!", revealing that Samson has manipulated and even has gotten his previous hosts killed in order to gain what he wants. Sprites Trivia *Both Filia's name and character design appear to be inspired by Millia Rage from the Guilty Gear series, who similarly fights with her magical hair. **While both above characters have similar fighting styles, Filia and Sampson also appear to be inspired by Zato-1 and Eddie, who also hail from the Guilty Gear series. Both have a symbiotic relationship with their respective partners, but with a price for their power (Samson may have caused Filia's memory loss, and Zato-1 sacrificing his eyesight in exchange for Eddie's powers). *Filia's "Hairball" special move is referenced from Sonic the Hedgehog's spin dash attack. *Filia's old design featured her wielding two swords that somewhat resembled hairpins. A picture posted by Alex Ahad featured Eliza with an unknown warrior with its back turned to the screen. The warrior dons what appears to be Samson and is wielding Filia's hairpin swords. *The original design for Filia was in fact meant to represent Samson himself, involving him having devoured Filia's parents before devouring Filia's own brain and innards, effectively making her nothing more than a mere meat puppet for him to hide behind and control. This plan has been openly regarded as dropped by the Skullgirls staff in favor of Filia remaining herself in symbiosis with Samson, although the concept was eventually remade into a new possible DLC character. *The parasite Samson may be a reference to the biblical Samson, whose impressive strength came from his hair. *''Skullgirls'' Art Director Alex Ahad drew a non-canon human version of Samson by fan request. This version of Samson appears to be very surly, with a prominent scowl, enlarged muscles and biker-style hair with sideburns. He also has pieces of Roman/Greek Ionic columns linked to his wrists by chains, referencing the biblical story he is likely named after. *Filia is voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos, known for voicing Azusa Nakano in K-On! and Madoka Kaname in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, while Samson is voiced by Del Stetson. *Her name is a reference to protein filaments, which are long chains of proteins, which are found in hair. *In one of Filia's official concept art images it was shown that she wore glasses. *Filia's winning stance resembles that of Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise, where he crosses his arms and the wind blows his headband (in this case, Samson is crossing his arms and Filia is fluttering in the air. However there is also a winning pose where Samson is waving in the air). *Filia has an unused second time-out animation where Samson tears apart the top of her shirt in a rage. This animation was left unused due to objections from some Lab Zero staff, but is present in the digital art compendium given to backers of the Keep Skullgirls Growing! fundraiser. Gallery Official Art Profile Art Story Renders Story Artworks Concept Arts Navigation Category:Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parasites Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in March Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2012